<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Make It Through by Moonscar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001549">We Make It Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar'>Moonscar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Found A Way [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Quarantine, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My dearest, love of my life, the one I-"</p><p>"What the fuck are you about to ask of me" Virgil immediately said, raising his gaze from his phone to squint over at his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Found A Way [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Make It Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My dearest, love of my life, the one I-"</p><p>"What the fuck are you about to ask of me" Virgil immediately said, raising his gaze from his phone to squint over at his husband, who looked all too sheepish standing at the doorway of the living room.</p><p>"Well, er, first of all... How are you doing?" Roman tried to amend, and Virgil cocked a brow.</p><p>"Depends on what you're about to tell me" He said carefully, and Roman laughed nervously.</p><p>"Well you see, I may or may have not... forgotten to go buy some food" He said slowly, and immediately Virgil was looking at him with utter exasperation.</p><p>"We are in quarantine, and the <em>one</em> excuse you give me for going out on that walk was that you would be picking up groceries, and you come back, <em>without groceries"</em> Virgil stressed, and Roman nodded, but quickly waved his hands to try and explain himself.</p><p>"Okay but there were adorable kittens on the side of the street, abandoned, and I couldn't just leave them there! So, of course, I brought them to a shelter, but the shelter was full, so I had to go to another one, and they accepted them! Then I thought to myself 'Oh, Virgil must be getting hungry, he'll starve if I don't make dinner' and then I came back home, and now here we are-" He said, doing weird jazz hands as Virgil just stared at him.</p><p>"I was wondering you were gone for so long, I'd just assumed the line too the grocery store was too long..." He said, letting out a loud sigh, shoving his phone in his pocket "Have you even washed your hands yet?"</p><p>"I mean, no, but-"</p><p>"No buts! Go wash your diseased self, then we're going out to get groceries" Virgil said, sitting up on the couch.</p><p>"<em>Diseased?!</em> I'll have you know I took all the proper precautions-" He began, only for Virgil too cut him off.</p><p>"My point still stands, you had contact with humans, therefore you're diseased. Just, constantly assume you're diseased- Now go wash up-" He said, shooing him off. Roman pouted at him, making Virgil roll his eyes.</p><p>"Fiiinnee!" He gave in, stomping off towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Don't forget to disinfect the door handle and sink handles!" He called, smiling to himself now that Roman was walking off.</p><p>"Yes dear, whatever you say dear!" Roman called back sarcastically. Virgil chuckled, standing up from his spot on the couch and stretching his limbs, joints cracking as he bent backwards.</p><p>"Dork" Virgil said to himself, smiling softly before shaking his head, walking over to the bedroom to get himself a hoodie to put on.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"No!" Virgil screeched inhumanly at Roman.</p><p>"Sharing is caring Virgil! Just give the cookies!" Roman said, trying to reach for the box that Virgil was crushing against his chest. Virgil glared over before hissing, curling over the box of cookies protectively. A beat of silence passsed.</p><p>"Did you just <em>hiss</em> at me?!" Roman asked, bewildered enough to stop his attempt at snatching the box. Virgil glared up at him before showing his fangs.</p><p>"My cookies" He snarled possessively. Roman stared at him, mostly annoyed and less bewildered.</p><p>"Wow, are you on your period?" He inquired sarcastically, reaching for the box again before Virgil kicked him, but not with enough force to genuinely hurt him. Roman dramatically gasped and gripped at his stomach, Virgil glaring at him still.</p><p>"I drink blood to survive, where do you think I get it from?" He said, and Roman stared up at him in bewilderment now, eyes wide as though a sudden realization hit him.</p><p>"...No wonder you're so moody, drinking your own blood to survive? I'd be miserable too-" He said, eyes blown wide as he seemed lost in thought. An abrupt laugh left Virgil as he kicked his husband off the bed, making Roman break character and let out an undignified squawk as he fell off, only too start laughing as well.</p><p>"Oh my <em>god!</em> Fuck <em>off</em>!" Virgil screeched, laughing loudly.</p><p>Life wasn't so bad.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I hate you"</p><p>"Ah yes, we established that on the day you accepted to marry me" Roman shot back sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he flipped the french toast in the pan.</p><p>"...What if I said I love actual Coffee over you" Virgil challenged, and Roman just cocked a brow in his direction before Virgil's shoulders slumped.</p><p>"Okay, I don't, but still! You got decaf agaiiiinnn!" Virgil whined looking down at the mug of coffee Roman had handed up with such disdain Roman <em>almost</em> felt bad.</p><p>"Well maybe if you actually came with me to go get groceries, then maybe you'd get actual coffee more often" Roman said, smiling innocently as Virgil glared over at him.</p><p>"I went with you last week when you forgot to get groceries! It just... slipped my mind!" Virgil tried to defend, and Roman nodded, pretending to be taking him seriously.</p><p>"Of course my love. Next time I'll make sure too get you some McDonald's Decaf" Roman said sweetly, being met a disgusted sneer.</p><p>"You're disgusting"</p><p>"Thank you dear, it's my job as your husband" He said, sending a grin over at him, pretending to not notice the way Virgil tried to hide his smile behind a scowl, trying to stay angry at him.</p><p>Adorable.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I fucking hate Twilight" </p><p>"Babe, you hate any kind of fiction depicting vampires" Roman said, ignoring Virgil who was angrily scrolling through his phone, possibly through tumblr.</p><p>"Because it's all so <em>wrong</em>" He stressed, showing Roman his phone despite the fact that Roman couldn't read it from his place on the opposite side of the couch. Roman just nodded placantly, being all too used to it.</p><p>"They aren't exactly correct on Angels or Demons either, so I suppose I can share the sentiment" He said out loud, mostly too himself.</p><p>"Yeah but at least they get <em>some</em> stuff right! Vampires don't fucking <em>sparkle</em>" He screeched, waving his hands frantically "I don't fucking sparkle! Right babe?" </p><p>"I don't know, too me you sparkle as bright as the stars in the night sky" Roman said, glancing up from his book to smile softly at Virgil, who had a blush creeping to his cheeks, but quickly tried to cover it with a deadpanned expression.</p><p>"Roman, we live in the city, the stars don't shine here. In fact, you can't see them at all" He said, raising a brow.</p><p>"I'm trying to be romantic here!" Roman stressed, pouting slightly.</p><p>"Well, come to me with a good quip next time." He said, rolling his eyes before going back to reading on Tumblr. Roman puffed out his cheeks.</p><p>"Come at me with a good quip next time" He mimicked in a high pitched voice, scrunching up his expression. </p><p>"I do <em>not</em> sound like that!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys! I've been getting sudden burst of inspiration so here ya go! ^^ Hope you guys enjoy the Slice of Life and Fluff after the last part of the series ^^;</p><p>Please leave a comment! I love reading them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>